videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory
|diseñador = |desarrollador = |sistemas = |lanzamiento = |género = |etiquetas = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: M / T (NDS) OFLC: MA15+ / M (N-Gage) PEGI: 16+ |otros = |MobyGames = |IDGF = |UVList = }} Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory es un juego de acción/sigilo en tercera persona desarrollado y publicado por Ubisoft. Chaos Theory es el tercer juego de la saga Splinter Cell. El juego sigue las actividades encubiertas de Sam Fisher, un agente de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. Originalmente se anunció su lanzamiento para finales de 2004, en realidad su lanzamiento fue en Marzo de 2005 para la Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube y para PC. El lanzamiento de este juego para el Nintendo DS y Nokia N-Gage fueron en marzo de 2005 y junio de 2005, respectivamente. Se planteó una versión para el Game Boy Advance, pero fue cancelada. El actor Michael Ironside hace la voz de Sam, mientras que Don Jordan hace la voz de Lambert, que fue rremplazada por Dennis Haysbert en Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow. El juego lanzó el juego el 22 de Marzo para todas las plataformas. The game went gold on March 22, 2005 for all platforms. La Revista oficial de Xbox calificó a Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory como el "Juego del Año" (Game of the Year) de 2005 por sus destacada jugabilidad y sus gráficos de alta calidad. Como este juego describe una guerra hipotética entre Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur, fue prohibiddo en este último, hasta finales de 2006. Argumento 200px|right|thumb|Captura de pantalla de Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory. El principal enfoque del juego toma lugar en el este Asiático, en 2007, con tensiones entre China, Corea del Norte y Japón, siguiendo a la formación de la Información de Autodefensas de Japón (I-SDF). Considerándose esto como una violación a la Constitución japonesa posterior a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las fuerzas chinas y norcoreanas establece un bloqueo contra los navíos japoneses. Como Japón y sus Fuerzas de Autodefensas son aliados de Estados Unidos y del Third Echelon, éstos envían un destructor, el USS Clarence E. Walsh, al Mar de Japón. Los Estados Unidos esperaban que al mostrarles su fuerza naval, China y Corea del Norte retrocederían. Mientras tanto, en un aparentemente no relacionado incidente, Sam Fisher es enviado a que localize a Bruce Morgenholt, un programador de computadoras, que fue capturado por un grupo separatista peruano llamado "La Voz del Pueblo", guiado por Hugo Lacerda, quién trabajaba en descifrar los algoritmos de Philip Masse. Masse, a quién Sam asesinó en Splinter Cell, era un genio de su tiempo; los algoritmos que hizo para lanzar ataques a los Estados Unidos fueron estudiados por la ONU. Sam se encarga de que estos algoritmos no caigan en manos equivocadas. Sam llega muy tarde para prevenir la muerte de Morgenholt. Él intenta sin éxito detener la liberación del Masse Kernels. A Sam le dicen para ir a bordo del María Narcissa para matar a Hugo Lacerda y realizar un seguimiento de las entregas de armas a fin de que puedan saber con quién están tratando. Después de completar esta misión, en un banco en Panamá, partidos desconocidos usan los algoritmos para producir un apagón en Japón y la costa Este de los Estados Unidos, incluyendo a Nueva York. Japón ha sufrido previamente, ataques similares que hundieron su economía. El Admiral Otomo del I-SDF contacta a Third Echelon y les previene que Corea del Norte y China son probablemente los responsables. Mientras tanto, Sam viaja a Nueva York para investigar sobre Abrahim Zherkhezi, quién trabajó con Morgenholt en el Proyecto Watson. Él encuentra que la organización Displace International, poseída por Douglas Shetland le está protegiendo. Sam entra a las oficias del edificio y se entera de que Milan Nedich, identificado después como "Milos Nowak", un criminal de guerra bosnio fue trasladado a Hokkaido. Sam viaja hacia Hokkaido y se encuentra con Shetland, quien afirma que Nedich está limpio de culpabilidad. A pesar de todo, se infiltra en la guarida que Zherkezi está siendo retenido. allí, Sam mata a Nedich y es testigo de la muerte de Zherkezi por parte de Shetland, quién escapa y se va bajo tierra. thumb|300px|Sam Fisher en una calle de [[Seúl.]] Mientras tanto, el destructor USS Clarence E. Walsh es hundido por un misil de Corea del Norte, iniciando una guerra entre Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur y Estados Unidos. Desde que Corea del Norte reclamó que el misil fue lanzado de forma no intencional, Sam fue enviado a Corea, para determinar si Corea del Norte es responsable del hundimiento del destructor Walsh, o si Masse Kernels está involucrado. Sam eventualmente se entera que la guerra ha sido dirigida por Displace International. Esta empresa hizo que Masse Kernels obtuviera de Zherkhezi el control del sistema de misiles de Corea del Norte y hundiera el Walsh, para llevar a Estados Unidos a una guerra donde Displace International pueda beneficiarse a través de su estatus como la principal compañía militar privada estadounidense. Sam también se da cuenta que el organizador detrás del complot es su antiguo amigo y camarada Douglas Shetland. En última instancia, Third Echelon le envía como espía a un encuentro entre Shetland y sus cómplices, que de forma sorpresiva, son del I-SDF. En la reunión, la I-SDF traiciona a Shetland, un tiroteo posteriormente estalla entre los soldados de Shetland y los del I-SDF. En medio del caos, Sam persigue a Shetland hasta el techo, donde después de una dura pelea, Sam mata a Shetland. Incluso después de la muerte de Shetland, queda un cabo suelto. Admiral Otono de la I-SDF ha adquirido una copia de la Masse Kernels de Shetland e intenta volver a Japón para chantajear a los oficiales del gobierno japonés y a los superiores de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. Él amenaza con usar los algoritmos para lanzar un misil norcoreano contra una ciudad japonesa. Como Corea del Norte sería apoyada por China y Japón, por los Estados Unidos, el incidente podría llevar a una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Aunque los soldados más fieles a Otomo dirigieron a los soldados de la I-SDF a luchar contra los comandos del Ejército de Autodefensas de Japón que fueron enviados para detener a Otomo, pero a pesar de ello, Sam se infiltra a los niveles más bajos del I-SDF y consigue poner fin a los planes de Otomo, posiblemente después de haber sido capturado e interrogado por las tropas, y escapando de ellas. Después, Otomo intenta cometer seppuku, pero Sam salva su vida y le captura. Otomo después se encuentra enjuiciado por la ONU y asume plena responsabilidad por la crisis de Corea, devolviendo a la estabilidad del Lejano Oriente. Jugabilidad Los gráficos de Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory muestra un número de mejoras, incluyendo la adición de normal mapping y HDR. El juego muestra también muchos cambios y mejoras con respecto a la jugabilidad de otros juegos de la serie Splinter Cell. Chaos Theory es el primer juego de la serie Splinter Cell en usar la animación ragdoll. Sigilo Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory muestra unas mecánicas de sigilo refinadas. En adición a la barra estándar, el juego muestra también una pantalla que mide el ruido que Sam hace, junto con el ruido que hay en el entorno. Es importante que Sam haga menos ruido que lo que está a su alrededor, o sino, los guardias le oirán. La inteligencia artificial ha sido alterada también. En versiones anteriores, después de que Sam dejaba una habitación, el juego hacía un barrido del área para encontrar cuerpos inconscientes o muertos en un lugar iluminado. Si alguno era encontrado, la alarma comenzaba a sonar. En Chaos Theory, los cuerpos tienen que ser encontrados por un guardia, para que éste active la alarma. Ser visto por los enemigos después de que una alarma haya sido activada, causa que los enemigos estén más alerta y preparados para el combate. Sin embargo, el hecho de que se activen muchas veces la alarma no causa que se termine el juego automáticamente. Incluso si matas a civiles o soldados amigos no causa que Fisher falle una misión, pero hace que resulte amonestado por su superior y esto modificará de manera significante en los puntos acumulados durante la misión o cancelando ciertos objetivos de la operación. Chaos Theory es también el primer juego de la saga Splinter Cell que mantiene un seguimiento del rendimiento durante la misión. Diversos tipos de estadísticas, como la cantidad de veces que hayas sido detectado o el número de guardias muertos, son resumidas al finalizar una misión. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo En Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory se añade un cuchillo de combate a las habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de Sam. Él puede usar el cuchillo con diversos usos, como medio de amenaza al enemigo cuando lo está interrogando o para matar a alguien. Además, no importa en qué dirección ataca Sam cuando lucha con armas blancas, ni cuando los enemigos estén conscientes de su presencia, al contrario de las anteriores entregas de Splinter Cell; donde Sam tenía que atacar por detrás para que el enemigo no fuera alertado. Él también tiene la opción de usar fuerza letal o no letal cuando finalice un interrogatorio. Otra habilidad de Sam es la disparar mientras está colgado boca abajo (habilidad que fue introducida en Spliter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow); estrangular o romper el cuello de sus enemigos que estén debajo de él. Sam puede tirar personas mientras está colgado de una cornisa o lanzar cuerpos a un acantilado, incluso con otros guardias. Sin embargo, la habilidad de Sam de disparar en las esquinas ha sido removida, aunque esto se compensa con la capacidad de que Sam, pueda cambiar de posición con respecto al arma que está en posición de disparo. Inteligencia artificial La inteligencia artificial del enemigo ha sido mejorada, ya que los enemigos pueden ponerse a cubierto, apoyarse en las columnas y usar técnicas de pelotón. Como en Pandora Tomorrow, los enemigos pueden reaccionar ante cambios en el entorno. Por ejemplo, si un interruptor de luz es apagado, el enemigo puede preocuparse, más aún si la luz estaba prendida. Sin embargo, este comportamiento ha sido mejorado hasta hacer que los enemigos pueden incluso aterrorizarse y disparar en las sombras sin sentido o lanzar una bengala en el piso cerca de su posición, haciendo que sea díficil pasar con disimulo sobre ellos. Ellos también pueden abrir fuego sobre Fisher si ellos caminan hacia él, o si es visto en la luz. Los enemigos podrán realizar una gran cantidad de disparos en la última ubicación conocida que hayas estado, pero si Sam es detectado, el jugador debería cambiar de posición e intentar moverse con cuidado o eliminar al enemigo. en:Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory